


It's a Trickster Party

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: Apples [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Coyote - Freeform, Hermes - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tricksters, discussions about punishing doucebags, racist ghost, starts off with the gang working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a case and now part of Team Free Will, Gabriel gets an invite to a trickster god party. He decides to bring Sam as his date. The other tricksters like to poke fun at "Loki" and Sam comes to his defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Trickster Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is not long after "Why Angels Don't Eat Apples". You don't have to read that one but ya know, you could if you were so inclined. The case they're working in the beginning is a little touchy. They're dealing with a racist ghost in a town where a certain racist group is still kinda active. Gabriel of course wants to punish them, so don't worry.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

Gabriel stared at the fancy invitation in his hands. It was for the decadal Trickster party and he just had to go—to keep up appearances. He was allowed to bring a guest—normally he’d just conjure one up but Sam Winchester appeared at the forefront of his thoughts. He was growing quite fond of the tall human and it’d be nice to see his friends accompanied by a real person for a change. Plus Sam was taller than everyone. But would Sam want to join him? If he did, would Dean let him?

He thought briefly about bringing Castiel, he could easily disguise the fact he was an angel but the seraph was brutally honest, not to mention a total stick in the mud. And Dean…Dean would just want to kill everyone because that was just the kind of dick he was.

Sam was clearly the better choice, he would at least give the Tricksters a chance before passing judgment on them. Also, he’d probably get along well with Hermes—they could talk about fitness and health food and other such nonsense.

That in mind, he found Sam at a library doing research on their latest case. Gabriel had officially joined Team Free Will after Castiel’s apple incident. “At the library,” Gabriel said as he appeared next to him “was all Castiel told me. He apparently didn’t know there were four in this town. I had to check the other three before coming here.”

“Is there something you need me for?” Sam asked, without even glancing at him. He hadn’t even flinched when he appeared.

“Obviously I’m here to help research. Your brother/father/mother doesn’t like me talking to the cops. Either that or he just prefers the company of Columbo Jr.”

Sam smirked, just barely but it was a smirk nonetheless. He handed a book to Gabriel on what appeared to be local lore “People are saying it’s the ghost of a witch in the old mansion outside of town.”

“Witches typically don’t leave ghosts” Gabriel said.

“Exactly,” Sam nodded.

“Any deaths?” Gabriel opened the book.

“Oh yeah. Every ten years, like, clockwork, five black men are found hanging from the tree out front. Three are dead so far.”

Gabriel stared at him “That sounds more like it would be the ghost of a KKK member.”

Sam nodded, finally looking at him “That’s what we were thinking. It won’t be the first racist ghost we’ve dealt with.”

“Oh yeah, the killer truck. Believe it or not I skipped over the naked Dean bits. So does this town have a history of that abomination of a club?”

“Yeah, still some activity actually.”

“Then how do you know it’s a ghost and not the group pulling this shit?”

“We don’t.”

“If it turns out to be living human assholes would you be opposed to me punishing them?” Gabriel batted his eyelashes and tilted his head.

Sam sighed and it was clear he was seriously considering it “We’ll see. Maybe if you’re a good boy” and he ruffled Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel blinked “What?”

Sam blinked “What?”

Gabriel smiled “Anyway, I also wanted to ask you something.”

Sam eyed him suspiciously “What?”

“I got an invitation to a party at Hermes’s house in Olympus.”

“So?”

“I’m allowed to bring someone and I wanna bring you.”

Sam’s cheeks coloured “Why me?”

“Honestly I think you’re more fun to be around. Don’t get me wrong, I love Cas, he’s my brother, but I can’t exactly bring a stick in the mud angel to a Trickster party.”

“What about Dean?”

Gabriel rose an eyebrow “Do you really have to ask?”

“Yeah okay. What exactly does this party entail?”

Gabriel allowed himself a bit of hope—was Sam actually considering it? “Snacks and music mostly, maybe some light hearted pranking and telling stories. The theme is Dark Shadows Victorian so I think we have to wear velvet jackets and ruffles.”

Sam’s eyebrows went to his hairline “Okay, weird. They’re not gonna eat me are they?”

“Like I’d let them. Besides Hermes is an Olympian and if you know the story of Tantalus you know how they feel about human flesh. He won’t allow it in his house.”

Sam took a breath “When is it?”

“Saturday. You interested? It’ll get you away from that controlling brother of yours for a few hours. Assuming he lets you go.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed “I don’t need his permission.”

“Tell him that. Look Sam, I swear to my Father I won’t let any harm come to you. Please say you’ll come.”

Sam sighed again “I’ll let you know when this case is finished.”

Gabriel grinned “Then let’s get started.”

…

It turned out to be a very angry racist ghost. Team Free Will took great pleasure in burning the remains. Gabriel held a marshmallow on a stick over the flames. “Can I still punish the living members?” he was going to do it anyway, he was only asking to be polite.

“I don’t see why that should be a problem” Castiel sighed “they desecrate our father’s name.”

Sam sighed “It wouldn’t bother me if you teach them a lesson.”

Dean waved a hand “Punish the hell out of those motherfuckers.”

Gabriel grinned and popped the marshmallow in his mouth “With pleasure and a dash of good old fashioned angelic wrath” he flew off.

“And next time bring enough marshmallows for the rest of us!” Dean called after him.

…

Gabriel appeared back in the motel room a couple hours later. Sam was thankfully alone because Dean was attempting yet again to show Cas how to ‘let loose’ only without apples this time.

“So” the archangel was munching on a Snickers bar “you got an answer for me?”

Sam had thought a lot about this and he had to admit it would be nice to get away from Dean for a while. And Hermes had always been his favourite of the Greek gods, plus he was warming up to Gabriel, ever since seeing how caring he’d been when Cas was high on apples. “I’d love to go with you.”

Gabriel grinned and Sam had to admit, he quite liked it “Thank you Sam. You won’t regret it. I’ll pick you up in the morning.”

“Morning?”

“Well yeah, we have to change into our outfits and it’s in Greece. Anyway I need to get there early to talk to Hermes about something. See you tomorrow” with that he disappeared.

Sam shook his head with a smile, Gabriel was kind of cute when he was happy. Did he really just think that?

Now as to what to tell Dean.

Because Gabriel was right, Dean was a little controlling and overprotective, slightly smothering. Sam could try and talk to him about it but it would just go in one ear and out the other.

“I just can’t take him places” Dean announced when he got back a while later.

“What do you mean?” Sam looked up from his laptop.

“He’s got to be the most socially awkward angel in Heaven. You know, at first I thought it was an angel thing but now I think it’s just him.”

Sam nodded “Could be. Gabriel’s a social butterfly. Hey, speaking of, I’m hanging out with him tomorrow.”

Dean stared at him “Why?”

“I want to. Is that a problem?”

Dean was quiet for a moment and then he said “Nah, go ahead. I could use some me time.”

Sam shuddered “TMI Dean.”

…

Cas showed up while Sam was in the shower the next morning “He’s not gone yet” Dean said.

“Apologies. I could come back.”

“No” Dean planted a quick kiss on his lips “just sit down. I got something special planned for when we’re alone.”

Cas smiled “I look forward to it, Dean.”

Sam came out of the shower dressed in jeans and a t-shirt “Hey Cas, what’s up?”

Cas tilted his head “A lot of things are up, Sam; clouds, birds, flying insects, creatures in trees…”

“Yeah okay” Sam sat on his bed and started putting on his shoes.

“Heya gang” Gabriel appeared “You about ready, bigfoot?”

“The ceiling is also up” Cas said.

Gabriel looked at him as if he were one of those “special” kids “And let’s keep it that way” he patted Cas’s head “I just love ya, little bro.”

“Don’t patronise him” Dean snapped.

“I’m his brother, I’m allowed” Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

Sam stood “Gabriel, I’m ready.”

“Excellent” Gabriel took hold of Sam’s arm “later dudes.” They vanished.

Dean grabbed Cas’s tie and pulled him into a kiss “I thought they’d never leave.”

…

Sam came out of the dressing room “Do I really have to wear this?” he was wearing a green version of Gabriel’s gold velvet jacket. They both wore white ruffled shirts and chocolate brown trousers.

“Yes. You look gorgeous Sam. I doubt your brother could pull it off.”

“Dean could pull anything off.”

Gabriel shrugged “Well, I think I can see him in a poet’s or pirate shirt, maybe leather pants and a rapier, Cas too. But these outfits on them, nah, well maybe Cas. Anyway, how do I look?”

Sam blushed slightly “You look great.”

“Thanks. I like the sage on you, it really brings out the green in your eyes.”

Sam’s cheeks became redder “So, uh, are we ready?”

“Just one more thing” Gabriel held up a finger “of the gods who are gonna be there only Hermes knows what I really am.”

“Why is that?”

“We were friends before I left home. And don’t call me Gabriel either. The others know me as Loki” he made a wolf’s head cane appear in his hand, exactly like the one Barnabas had.

Sam stared at him “Loki? Seriously, you’re Loki?”

“Yep” Gabriel took hold of Sam’s arm and flew them to Hermes’s mansion. They landed in his kitchen “Yo Hermes!” he called “You home?”

The Olympian sauntered in from another room stark naked “Since when are you early?”

“There’s something I wanna talk to you about. Could you put on some clothes?”

Hermes smirked and held out a hand to Sam who was beet red “I’m Hermes, you must be Sam Winchester.”

Sam tentatively shook his hand “Um, yes, how’d you know?”

“I know a lot of things. Gabriel tells me about his encounters with you. I’m rooting for you by the way; I don’t want the world to end.” He regarded Gabriel who’s arms were crossed “You know, Gabe, one would think that of all of God’s creatures, angels would be the most against clothing.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “The theme was your idea.”

“Right you are” Hermes snapped his fingers and he was dressed like Quentin Collins “Hey Gabe, you hear anything from Balthazar lately?”

“You’d have to ask Castiel. Or you know, you can call him yourself. Now can we talk? Sam, would you wait here please?”

“Sure” Sam nodded.

“Help yourself to the fridge” Hermes told him and he led Gabriel out.

…

Sam wondered what it was they were talking about but because Gabriel had said please, he didn’t protest when he asked him to wait in the kitchen.

He sighed and opened the large and fancy fridge, he was told he could help himself after all. The contents of the fridge were not what he expected from a trickster. There were actually vegetables in it, fruit, protein shakes and water bottles. It made sense he supposed, Hermes’ body type was similar to Sam’s. Shrugging Sam pulled out a bottle of water, the writing was in Greek so he figured it must be from some Greek spring.

Damn, it was good water. He heard guffawing come from another room. What was that about? Were they talking about him? The laughter abruptly stopped with a grunt.

“Who are you here with?” a Native American man appeared in the kitchen.

Sam looked at him, startled “Uh, Ga—Loki” he caught himself.

The Native American smirked and arched an eyebrow “I’m Coyote” he said.

“Uh, Sam” he held out his hand “It’s uh nice to meet you.”

Coyote looked him up and down “I didn’t think the midget had such good taste.”

Sam felt insulted on behalf of Gabriel “Actually he’s right at average height and midget isn’t politically correct. How would you like it if someone called you an Indian?”

Coyote grinned “I like you, kid. You got balls. You’re a hunter aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Hermes and Gabriel came back in the kitchen.

“Coyote,” Gabriel said “why is Sam looking like he wants to stake you?”

“And not in a fun way” Hermes added.

Coyote nodded at them “You should keep this one” he said to Gabriel “and I didn’t know Gay Loki was one of your incarnations. Is that what we’re calling you now?”

Gabriel’s brows furrowed “What?”

From behind Coyote Sam shrugged apologetically. Hermes burst out laughing. Gabriel sighed and face palmed.

Sam came up with an idea “I’m still not used to calling him Loki. See before he told me who he really was he was going by the name Gaylord Richardson.”

Gabriel caught on “I was posing as a janitor when I first met Sam and his brother. They were ragging on me just ‘cos I killed a couple of douchebags.”

Sam sighed “Look, I’m not saying those guys didn’t deserve to be punished. But was it necessary to kill them?”

“Yes” Gabriel and Coyote said.

Sam looked at Hermes “What do you think?”

Hermes stretched his arms out in front of him and cracked his knuckles “I’m not a full Trickster, you know. I do loads of other stuff. I’m not supposed to kill unless I’m ordered to. But here’s my opinion: it depends on the severity of the crime on whether or not they should be executed. Cold blooded killers, rapists and pedophiles deserve death. But when one of my associated kills a thief I get a little upset. I’m also the god of thieves. Anyway…”

Gabriel held up a hand before Hermes could continue “One of these days I’m gonna get a damn soapbox for you to stand on. Now, how about we move this to the living room while we wait for the others?”

“Absolutely. Coyote, did you bring some peyote?”

Coyote smiled “Of course. I think Brother Rabbit is bringing something special as well.” He followed Hermes out of the kitchen and Gabriel went up to Sam.

“Gaylord Richardson?”

“Sorry. I couldn’t think. Coyote asked me who I was here with and I almost slipped.”

Gabriel patted his arm “That’s okay Sammy. Here,” he waved a hand over Sam’s face “you’re now immune to any of the fumes wafting around in there. I completely forgot there was going to be drugs.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Of course I worry about you. And me” he added almost hastily “Dad knows what your brother would do to me if I brought you back stoned out of your mind.”

“Oh he’d probably grab Cas’ angel blade and stab you.”

Gabriel chuckled “I’ll let you in on a secret; an angel blade ain’t gonna kill me. You need an archangel blade for that. And no, I’m not telling you where I keep mine” he hooked his arm with Sam’s. Sam thought about pulling away but found he was okay with it. They walked into the living room together.

…

Sam seemed to be enjoying himself. He asked all kinds of questions about mythology and history that the tricksters were happy to answer. He also tapped his foot along with the music which was mostly ethnic.

“You like the music, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, I’ve always loved stuff like this.”

“Loki,” Eshu said “I must say, I didn’t think you’d snag someone above your weight class.”

Some of the others sniggered.

“That’s it” Sam stood “I’ve stayed quiet because Loki asked me to but I’ve had enough of you guys ribbing him.”

Only a Winchester would stand up to a room full of gods. “Sam” Gabriel tugged on his sleeve, he was after all used to being teased by the others “you don’t…”

“No. I’m here with Loki because I want to be, because I like him” then completely surprising Gabriel and probably himself, he leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, chaste but really quite amazing as kisses went. Sam’s cheeks were bright red as he pulled back.

It took Gabriel a moment to compose himself and he grabbed Sam’s hand “Well it’s been fun guys but Sam and me, we got stuff.” He flew Sam to one of his houses.

“So mass confusion here, storm trooper” Gabriel started pacing “did you really mean that? I mean, I appreciate you defending my honor and all…”

Sam sighed heavily and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks “I meant every word I said” his hands slid down to Gabriel’s waist and he pulled him up to his toes.

Gabriel looped his arms around Sam’s neck, you know for balancing purposes “Um…really?”

Sam leaned down and kissed him, pulling him flush with his body. Sam Winchester was kissing him, oh praise be to Dad. Gabriel opened his mouth with a moan and Sam’s tongue slid in. This allowed Gabriel a taste of the hunter’s soul and damn did it taste good, a little spicy but mostly honey sweet and Gabriel couldn’t get enough.

Unfortunately Sam was human and required breathing. He took a deep breath and looked down at Gabriel “You’re a really good kisser. Was-was that okay?”

“Glory, glory, hallelujah” Gabriel breathed “and I don’t say that lightly.” He pushed Sam back on the couch and straddled his lap “this is much more comfortable.”

…

“I don’t think Dean’s gonna be worrying too much about you right now” Gabriel said, after perking his head up, right in the middle of sucking on Sam’s neck.

“Wha…?” Sam was feeling pretty dazed.

“Castiel just prayed to me, saying to keep you away from the motel for a while longer.”

Sam chuckled “Knew it. Now, where were we?”

Gabriel grinned “Sammy, I’m gonna make you feel the rapture in the best possible way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it. And yes, I'll be working on how Dean and Cas got together eventually.


End file.
